Harvest Moon Song Present
by Uchiha Kiiroi Riteii
Summary: Kumpulan lagu Bahasa Inggris dan Bahasa Indonesia,dengan kekocakkan pemain para tokoh harvest moon,Just Cekidot Warning:OOC,OC,Penulisan Gaje,Author Baru


Waw…...  
Bersiaplah Dunia Perfanfictionan  
Karena Ada Author Gaje Baru,Gyahahahahaha*PLAK*  
Oke Langsung kita Mulai Aja ya

Disclaimer:Harvest Moon Is Not Mine,Harvest Moon Is Belongs To All Thing That Sponsored Is Not Mine Love Song is Belong to Westlife

Warning:OC,OOC,Songfic Ganda,Penulisan Masih Gaje,Multi-Shoot,Kata-kata mungkin Tidak Baku

Chapter 1:Westlife-My Love

"Halo Semuanya,Bersama Dengan Saya Kai Akan Memulai Acara Basa-basi Lagi inilah Minerallife*A/N:Plesetan Westlife*"Kata Seseorang Yang diidentifikasikan sebagai Kai

Jack Melongo Mendengar Nama Band nya yang sedikit Aneh  
Akhirnya Jack,Gray,Cliff,Yuuto(OC),Dan Trent Pun Naik Ke panggung

Mary memulai permainan pianonya

Jack Memulai Lagu "**An empty street,An empty house,A hole inside my heart"  
**Penduduk Yang datang bertepuk tangan untuk Jack Sebagai pembuka

Yuuto Melanjutkan Lirik Selanjutnya "**I'm allalone,the rooms are getting smaller"**

Gray Juga Tak mau kalah(mungkin)"

(A/N:Selanjutnya setiap liriknya kebawah)  
**I wonder how  
I wonder why  
I wonder where they are"  
**Jack Melanjutkan  
"**The days we had  
To song we sang together(Oh yeah)"**

Jack,Yuuto,Gray,Cliff,Trent Mulai Bernyanyi Bersama

"**And,oh,my love  
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that seems so far**

So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To See You once again  
My Love  
Overseas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where The Fields are Green  
To see you once again

My Love"  
  
sekarang Jack yang bernyanyi

"**I try to read  
I go to work  
I'm laughing with my friends"**

Yuuto Bernyanyi dengan suara yang lembut  
"**But I can't stop  
To keep myself from thinking (Oh no)"**

Semunya kembali bernyanyi

"**And,oh,my love  
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for a love that seems so far "**

Mereka member jeda sebentar dan mulai bernyanyi kembali  
"**So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again  
My Love  
Overseas From coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again  
My Love"**

Kini Yuuto yang mengambil alih

"**To holds you in my arms  
To promise you,my love  
To tell you from my heart  
You're allI'm thinking of"**

Mary membuat suasana menjadi lebih romantis

Yuuto Kembali melanjutkan lagu "My Love"

"**I'm reaching for a love thas seems so far"**

semuanya kembali bernyanyi

"**So…..  
So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again  
My Love  
Overseas from coast to coast  
To Find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again…..  
My Love**

Say a little pray(Fast we)  
Dreams will take me there  
To see you once again  
Overseas From coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again…..

My Love"

Saat perkataan "My love",mereka menunjuk ke pacar mereka (Jack-Mary,Yuuto-Elli,Gray-Claire,Cliff-Ann,& Trent-Hitomi(OC Lagi)

Sedangkan pasangan mereka hanya memerah,Seleruh Penonton Acara tersebut bertepuk tangan dengan meriah sekali

"Akhirnya,selesai juga"Kata Jack,Sedangkan yang lain menyipitkan Mata Gray bertanya "Memang kenapa Jack ?"

Jack Tersenyum lebar,menunjukkan gignya yang sangat putih karena memakai pep*odent.

Sedangkan yang lain melihat efek cahaya yang menyilaukan  
**CLINGGGGG….**  
Ternyata Kai yang menyinari gigi Jack

Lalu mereka mendengar suara lagu(**Playing,Queen-We Are The Champions)**

Kemudian Jack menjawab

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku Kebelet daritadi"Kata Jackyang langsung Lari Ke WC

Sedangkan yang lain terbengong

TBC  
A/N:**Fiuh….. akhirnya selesai juga  
Fic ini diperkirakan akan mencapai chapter 50  
Kai:WOW,Banyak sekali chap nya  
U.K.R(A.K.A Author Alias Uchiha Kiiroi Riteii):Tentu,Gw Gituloh HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…*Tertawa ala pahlawan di kartun sinchan*GDUBRAK-Author K.O Ketimpuk Kapal Sama Kai**

Yuuto:Yaeah… Si Author Malah K. ini Data Ku dan data Hitomi

Nama:Yuuto Kiiroi Kisaragi  
Umur:20  
Sifat:Kalem,Pendiam,Sopan,Penyayang,(& RADA Bodoh)  
Penampilan:Warna Rambut Hitam,Model Rambut Kayak Jin Kisaragi di Blazblue,Bermata Heteromorothic(Yang Kanan Silver,Sedangkan yang kiri Blue Sapphire),Wajah yang Rupawan,Memakai Jas Bisnis Berwarna Hitam,Memakai Celana Panjang Berwarna Hitam,Kulit berwarna Putih pucat(Khas Klan Uchiha)  
Tinggi Badan:183 cm  
Berat badan:45 Kg  
Pekerjaan:Pemilik Warnet Di Dekat Rumah Saibara(Tanah Kosong)  
Pasangan:Elli  
Keluarga:Ayah:Sirzech Kisaragi  
Ibu:Tsukino Kisaragi Uzushio  
Adik Perempuan:Hitomi Kisaragi  
Adik Laki-laki:Kisaragi Riteii

Nama:Hitomi Kisaragi  
Umur:19  
Sifat:Periang,Sopan,Penyayang,Baik Hati,Rajin  
Penampilan:Warna Rambut Pirang,Model Rambut Seperti Elli HM,Bermata Heteromorothic(Yang Kanan Silver,Yang Kiri Crimson),Wajah yang Cantik,Memakai Pakaian yang sama seperti Elli Cuma dibagian Roknya Berwarna Silver,Kulit Putih Pucat  
Tinggi Badan:165 Cm  
Berat Badan:40 Kg  
Pekerjaan:Sebagai Perawat Diklinik bersama Elii  
Pasangan:Trent/Tim  
Keluarga:Ayah:Sirzech Kisaragi  
Ibu:Tsukino Kisaragi Uzushio  
Kakak Laki-laki:Yuuto Kiiroi Kisaragi  
Adik Laki-laki :Kisaragi Riteii

Yuuto:Cukup Sekian Saja untuk hari ini B-  
Jack:Heal The World… Make it Better Place  
Yuuto:Kau kenapa Jack ?  
Jack:For You And For Me And The Entire Human Race  
(Tiba-tiba Author Bangun Kembali)U.K.R:There Are People Dying  
Yuuto:*Bergidik Ngeri*Hanya Satu yang bias kusampaikan

**Review YA!******


End file.
